


Give him a scepter to hold...

by Bellpeppersalt45



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Kimetsu no Yaiba
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Trans Character, Dororo au, Gen, Hyakkimaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga Spoilers, Makomo Lives (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Sabito Lives (Kimetsu no Yaiba), Tahomaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, Trans Dororo, Trans Male Character, dororo - Freeform, slight 2019 manga and anime spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellpeppersalt45/pseuds/Bellpeppersalt45
Summary: A Dororo and Kimetsu no Yaiba crossover.
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> K, so this Au takes place in the demon slayer universe Hyakkimaru and the entire gang die before he can retrive the rest of his parts they all died in the fire trying to stop the fight or by Midoro, so they are reincarnated in the demon slayer universe. Hyakkimaru is missing his eyes and arms. He is born without them because he failed to regain the rest, his eyes are real and have the same appearance as his fake ones but he was born blind. They remain the same appearance as their past life since it is a different universe they were born in. No memories of their past life. Lol sorry if its too much info this is my first fic, so critic is welcome. I am fond of The big bro Kaname au by Rin_the_Shadow(seriously,go check it out it’s amazing) so you better bet that’s going to be tossed in here, Shiranui is also in the gang because who doesn’t love the shark boi. 

Prologue 

Hyakkimaru’s POV

Hyakkimaru pushes forward despite the smoke burning his lungs. “Give it back!” he screeches at his brother. “It is my body, MINE!” “Wrong! , your body belongs to Daigo, you- you demon.” Tahomaru was able to choke out. We stay there, staring at each other with equal amounts of stubbornness and fury. “ANIKI!” I prickle my ears as I faintly hear Dororo’s desperate screams. I open my mouth to answer him, but my voice gives out to loud hacking coughs due to the smoke-filled air. Tahomaru, taking advantage of Hyakkimaru’s coughing suddenly charges forward, I dodge out of the way at the last second. Tahomaru trips and falls in front of me. ‘It’s time to end this.’ I think as I raise my sword arms. The flaming ceiling crumbled and fell square on top of us. The rubble fell on my spine when I tried do jump out of the way, I screamed in pain. “Aniki!” I lift my head to see the little soul scramble to my side. “Aniki! are you hurt?!” I weakly nod my head. ‘What was wrong with me? I felt tired, so tired, more than I have ever been.’ I open my eyes and see 3 more souls coming towards. His beloved brother, Kaname, Tahomaru’s mother, and… “Mama.” I warble, my voice heavy and thick with emotion. “Hyakkimaru.” He chokes out. I give my Mother and brothers a tired smile.”Hyakkimaru, I beg for your and Tahomaru’s forgiveness, I am sorry I could not protect the both of you” she says with a sob. I say nothing, She simply bows and heads towards Tahomaru, who also looks sleepy. He heard more rubble fall in the distance. Dororo presses into the side of my head, nuzzling me.” His voice was also shaky “P-promise me something bro?” “W-what is it?” I weakly cough out. “Promise me we will meet in another life? You have to promise!” Dororo starts to sob after he asks, I can’t stand it, it was such a horrible feeling to hear Dororo crying. “Promise.” I say, feeling determination flow into me, giving me one last boost of strength. I did not understand what Dororo meant, but he was determined to make his brothers happy. He would give it his all, even if he didn’t understand. Dororo just sobs harder.”Hyakkimaru, will you please wait for us?” I hear Mama ask. I still didn’t understand, but I answered anyway. “Okay” I rasped. “G-good, you can go now rest, we all love you.” I turn my head to Kaname. “Go to sleep.” He says gently stroking my hair. “Sleep.” I murmur as everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this work was inspired by The Oh Hello’s song Caesar. you should check that out and the Notos and Euros album, You will not be disappointed!!


	2. Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost done! It’s in Tahomaru’s POV

Reincarnation

In another universe, 16 years later… 

I open my eyes and sit up, stretching and yawning. I glance over at my younger brother, still fast asleep, I got out of bed and strode towards him. I gently shake his shoulder, careful not to startle him, after all Tahomaru was one of the most jumpy people he’s ever met, despite him seeming calm and confident most of the time. I hear him groan and plead for 5 more minutes. I pause my shaking and pondered why was he so nervous all the time. It could be that he was pressured a lot when they were younger before Jukai adopted them, by their poor excuse for a father because it was bad enough his older brother was a cripple and he needed a “perfect” heir. It could also be their old fathers emotional abuse on him too, along with mom sacrificed herself so they could get away from that place or what happened to Mio. I stop myself before I can dwell to much about our past.   
“Practice.” I say, taking off the covers of his futon, ignoring his complaining. I don’t like to talk that much, which causes jokes that Dororo and Shiranui always say that he was the strong and silent type, which was true, he was unusually strong and fast for a human. I head towards Mutsu and Hyogo’s rooms and nudge them with his foot to awake them. Repeating the same with Dororo and Shiranui’s separate rooms. A long line of shuffling, the clinking of equipment, and the morning chatter all the way to the kitchen. “How did you sleep?” Kaname asked, as I watched his soul-arms sifting through his herbs and pushing the prosthetics out of the way so I could sit. “Fine, and you?” I ask him. “I slept fine.” His soul brightens with happiness and turns his head. His soul brightened even more for his younger siblings as they quarreled over what forms they should practice with Biwamuru Sensei. I was born blind and without arms. I had prosthetics with katanas in them and could bite his fake arms and to unsheathe them, however, they only where for surprise attacks, he had two swords at his waist for regular fighting. He also had a fake left leg and his eyes upon asking what the look like where described as a Caramel-brown color and were extremely feral and cat-like, whatever that meant. He could see the souls of all living things, green for vegetation, red for demons, white-ish grey for animals and people, and yellow-gold for harmless spirits. After they wolfed down their breakfast, fed the horses and did chores they headed deep in the forest towards Biwamaru Sensei’s training grounds at around midday as Mutsu said. They lived in the mountains and raised horses for a living, while giving free medical and prosthetics to whoever asks. Although, only Kaname and their adopted father Jukai ran the medicinal part of the job. Not that he was complaining, I was sure I would kill half the patients because all the plant souls look the same and there where too many different scents to sniff the right herb out. However, I am quite good at training people with their new prosthetics. I could even make decent working prosthetic. I give a huff of amusement and a smile as I remember Shiranui cursing like a sailor trying to get the hang of his new arm. He had to amputate it because of infection unfortunately. “What are you smiling about?” Dororo asks in a teasing tone, turning his attention away from Shiranui. I shrug, “C’mon, you can tell me!” Dororo said as he grabs my hand and starts jumping up and down. I sigh and give in, “Shiranui and his first arm.” I respond. Dororo cackled, “Yeah that was pretty funny!” he wheezed “Remember he punched himself in the face?!” I smile and nodded at the memory. Suddenly the group slowed they where at the training grounds. I adjusted my tattered cape slightly and bowed like the rest of my siblings as Biwamaru Sensei, Saburota Sensei, Onyey Sensei, and Osushi Sensei came out. They used to be demon slayers until they retired, teaching us different Nichirin blade styles that suits each of us. We straiten ourselves and listen to Biwamaru Sensei’s announcement as he walks to the center of the training ground. “The final selection is in two days, and I am proud you all have made it this far, as for your final assessment you will all do a night shift to prepare you, good luck.” “U-um Biwamaru Sensei?” I hear Tahomaru stutter out “It looks like there’s a really bad storm coming soon.” “All the more to make your assessment more fun and challenging.” He responds enthusiastically. “Now all of you rest up, we await with anticipation  
tomorrow to see how you all do, good luck.” All the other Sensei’s came and offered words of advice and bid us good luck. We climbed into the futons of the big refurbished storage house, and wished each other goodnight, not that they would be able to sleep. Before bed I asked Dororo to tie a cloth around my head so it could minimize the vibrations in his ears for the storm. I hear his amused chuckling as he tied it, “What?” I asked “N-nothing Big bro.” he forces out through chuckles. I noted to ask Tahomaru what Dororo did to him in the morning.” “ ‘Night everyone.” Dororo called out, several mumbles replied. I laid and prayed that sleep would come easily, even though his heart was leaping with excitement and fear for his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Also what do y’all think of Tahomaru x Dororo in the 2019 manga? I think it’s super cute but Dororo needs to grow up a bit. And don’t even get me started on how I feel bad for our fox boi having very low self worth because of that dick he calls a father, breaks my heart ;(

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by The Oh Hello’s song Caesar. you should check that out and the Notos and Euros album, You won’t be disappointed!!


End file.
